MALDITO ESCLAVO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Torturar, humillar, ganar, y vivir el mayor placer de su vida. Por que no repetirlo. (continuacion de mi Fic Obsesión) Avisos: ZATR, LEMON, SADOMASOQUISMO.


_**Hola Lindos ^^ aqui les traigo la continuacion de mi Fic "OBSESION" lo escribi en febrero del 2014 como regalo de la amistad para la amiga que tengo que mas ama el genero**_

_**(La verdad me iba a tardar mas en publicarlo, pero me apresure por las bellas palabras de mi querido Colega "OBSERVADOR DAAM" espero te agrade) y a ustedes amantes del ZATR**_

_Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"MALDITO ESCLAVO"<strong>_

Lamia sus labios recordando el sabor de esos labios ensangrentados que tanto disfruto, sonreía con altanería al recordar esos ojos que la vieron con terror y deseo profundo, se sentía tan grande tan imponente, al saber que tuvo a él ser que mas odiaba a su completa merced, tenía la satisfacción que lastimo cada centímetro de su cuerpo y hasta de sus sentimiento si es que llego a tener. Lo mejor que el orgullo de su maldito verdugo estaba pisoteado mas bajo que el suelo.

Solo había algo que no entendía, por que cuando recordaba los ronroneos que el Tarado de Zim así cuando ella le acariciaba las antenas, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba tanto? Por que maldita sea sentía la necesidad de ir a verlo y repetir una y otra vez todo lo de ese día, por que oh para qué? Si el daño ya estaba hecho.

Tak estaba a punto de subir a su nave y salir de ese mugriento planeta Tierra, ya lo había pensado bien y ese planeta ni con golosinas valía nada, los altos no la premiarían si lo entregaba. Debía pensar en alguna otra forma de ser invasora oficial, ya era hora de irse y dejar de malgastar su valioso tiempo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su víctima en esos ojos rojo y esa odiosa y irritante voz diciendo su nombre una y otra vez entre jadeos, con dificulta entre ronroneos.

-Por qué? Por qué? Quiero verte maldito Tarado.

Tak iba a subir a su nueva nave, su compañera Mimi la esperaba, pero por fin encontró una escusa… justificación de esa enorme necesidad de ir a ver a su resiente victima.

-Lo único que quiero es ir a contemplar su desgracia.

Una sonrisa entre maldad y malicia nació en los labios de Tak.

Le ordeno a Mimi que la esperara, corrió a la base de Zim con una expresión de deseo y necesidad, disfrazada de seriedad eh indiferencia.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin llego entro a esa extraña casa tirando la puerta.<p>

Sus hermosos ojos morados se abrieron como platos al ver ese enfermizo santuario, todas las paredes estaban llenas de copias de la foto que le dejo a Zim con la nota, y de dibujos de ella, miro su guante en el centro de ese enfermizo santuario, iba a tomarlo cuando escucho a su victima murmurar.

Tak se voltio y vio a su víctima en un rincón oscuro de la casa, abrazándose a si mismo meciéndose y viendo con mirada desequilibrada la foto original que ella le dejo, Zim seguía con su uniforme desgarrado y grilletes y cadenas en pies y manos, a simple vista se miraban el sin numero de cicatrices resientes en su cuerpo, tenía la expresión de paciente de manicomio, murmuraba muy bajito para sí mismo.

-Tak quiere a Zim, Zim quiere a Tak, Tak, volverá, Zim ama a Tak, Tak ama a Zim, Zim quiere a Tak, Zim necesita a Tak, Tak volverá.

Tak se sintió realizada, sonrió de forma altanera acercándose a el, se inclino un poco para ver el rostro de su ex verdugo, el tenia la mirada ida simplemente ya había perdido el juicio.

-Zim el Irken que se jactaba de ser el mejor, ahora es solo un cadáver viviente, mírate Zim no eres ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fuiste oh imaginabas que eras, sabes hasta das lastima. Bueno en realidad no jajajajajajaja.

Le dio un beso en la mejílla con burla, se alejo de el dandole la espalda, tomo su guante y se lo puso.

-Tarado ni noto que estuve aquí. Tendré esta imagen siempre en mi mente, ya puedo irme.

Caminaba muy tranquila asia la salida, cuando sintió que alguien se le arrojaba encima asiéndola caer bruscamente de espaldas a el suelo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.

Había sido Zim que se arrojo desesperado sobre ella con terror de que se fuera. Zim olio ese aroma que recordaba tan bien, voltio a Tak para ver sus ojos.

-Tak eres tu?, por favor dile a Zim que no eres otra maldita alucinación.

-¡ZIM IDIOTA, QUITATE DE ENCIMA!.

Zim sonrío con los ojos brillando.

-Tak volvites a Zim.

Beso los labios de Tak con sus destrozados y resecos labios estaba tan desesperado de ella.

Tak intento apartarlo pero la lengua de Zim la invitaba a pelear, comenzó a corresponderle el beso deseosa de sentir esas sensaciones de la otra vez, se abrazo a el para sentir su calor. Zim asia lo que la otra vez había deseado tanto encadenado a esa pared, tocaba cada centímetro de ese perfecto cuerpo de hembra Irken deslizaba sus manos en cada parte de el. Sin darse cuenta subió sus manos hasta donde estaban las delicadas antenas de la femina, las tomo acariciándolas despacio de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba.

Tak se retorció de bajo de el, rompiendo el beso mordiéndose sus propios labios con fuerzas sentía que era inevitable controlar lo que venía. Zim acaricio mas esas delicadas antenas deleitándose por ver que Tak debajo suyo se retorcía y comenzaba a sonrojarse, Zim paso su lengua tipo serpiente por ese delgado cuello, lo saboreo sabia mejor que todas las golosinas del universo juntas.

Tak no soporto mas y comenzó a ronronear, por más que lucho por mantener su auto-control la sensación de esas desesperadas manos acariciando sus antenas la hizo ronronear como minina. Cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose mas, es que era tan EXITANTE sentir de nuevo la respiración del Tarado de Zim cerca de su rostro por su cuello. Zim le dio una pequeña mordidita en el cuello susurrándole en tono suave.

-Zim te ama, Tak.

La Irken se dejo llevar por un segundo y dijo con dificulta entre los ronroneos.

-Yo... tam... bi…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, no termino la frase dándole un fuerte y doloroso rodillazo a Zim en el Squidly-Spooch.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.

La ojos morados lo aparto de ella con rabia, quitándoselo de encima con sus brazos, se paro sacudiéndose su uniforme con asco, mientras Zim se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-¡QUE PENSABAS TARADO?!, ¡QUE TU PODIAS DOMINARME A MI?!, ¡JAMAS!, ¡ME ESCUCHATE JAMAS!.

Lo tomo bruscamente por las antenas cicatrizadas y lo arrastro por toda la base.

-¡TAK!, ¡SUELTA LAS ANTENAS DE ZIM!,¡DUELE!.

La de misticos ojos lo levanto sujetándolo por las antenas cicatrizadas, viéndolo con cólera a los ojos.

-Jamás me vuelvas a decir que hacer.

Lo arrojo con rabia a el suelo, camino a la salida, cuando sintió que alguien se aferraba a su pierna. Era el pobre de Zim que tirado en el suelo se aferraba a una de sus piernas, ganando una mirada molesta por parte suya.

-¡ZIM TARADO SUELTA MI PIERNA!.

El Irken se aferro mas a ella.

-¡TAK POR FAVOR NO DEJES A ZIM!.

La femina estaba harta.

-Por última vez suelta mi pierna, oh te juro que ningún dolor se comparara ¡CON EL QUE SENTIRAS AHORA!.

Zim se aferro mas a Tak mirándola con ojos suplicantes, con expresión de un infinito temor de perderla, ahora ella era su misión de conquista, aunque no pudiera dominarla, la quería, no solo eso la necesitaba para vivir.

-Tak por favor, Zim hará lo que quieras.

Tak abrió los ojos como platos y nació una sonrisa calculadora en su rostro, pensando por qué no humillarlo un poco más.

-Lo que quiera. Hasta ser mi esclavo?.

Zim se puso de rodillas viéndola desesperado.

-Si Tak. Zim lo hará pero quédate por favor, no te vayas de Zim.

Inclino su cabeza humillándose. La femina seguía con su sonrisa calculadora, acaricio la cabeza de Zim como si fuera un perro fiel ante su nueva Ama, saco un collar con puas de su pak, se lo puso a el ojos rubis en el cuello asiéndolo sangra de inmediato.

Zim sintió mucho dolor por sentir las puas de ese collar entra a la piel de su cuello y asiéndolo sangra, no pudo disimular su expresión de sufrimiento pero la cambio de inmediato, al sentir que Tak se había inclinado un poco para saborear algo de sangre de su cuello con su lengua tipo serpiente teniendo cuidado de las puas, sentír la sensación de esa lengua pasando por su cuello era tan placentera que olvido el dolor por las puas en su cuello. Tak le susurro en tono perverso.

-Levántate esclavo, ya empezó el juego.

Los ojos de Zim brillaron al escuchar esas palabras, sonrio de una forma desequilibrada y se paro del suelo. Tak saco aquel látigo negro y largo de su pak, golpeo el suelo con él, viendo con deseo y seriedad a Zim.

-Te explicare el juego esclavo, yo soy tu Ama y señora y tu como mi hesclavo solo quieres complacerme. Me oiste?.

Zim afirmo emocionado con la cabeza.

-Si.

Tak mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción su maldito enemigo estaba totalmente sumiso, ahora que era su esclavo podría jugar con él a su antojo. Levanto su látigo y sin piedad le dio un fuerte latigazo a Zim en las piernas, asiéndolo caer de rodillas gritando con dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.

Tak se reía como desquiciada golpeándolo con el látigo en el pecho una y otra vez, el doble de fuerte que la otra vez. Zim gritaba mas sintiendo que sus heridas se habrían otra vez, su camisa se destrozo mas ya no estaba desgarrada ya estaba completamente destrozada. dejando el pecho de Zim desnudo y sangrando, se movía agitado por su respiración cansada por los desgarradores gritos.

-¡LEVANTATE ESCLAVO!.

Lo golpeo con el látigo, el cual ya estaba lleno de sangre.

-¡QUE TE LEVANTES!, ¡YO NO TE ORDENE HINCARTE!.

Lo golpeo en la cara con el látigo. La frente de Zim comenzó a sangra, cerraba los ojos gritando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para aguantar el dolor y decir con dificulta.

-Si… Ama…

Zim se levanto con torpeza a un tenia los grilletes y cadenas en los pies. La mirada de Tak tuvo un brillo siniestro al escuchar "Ama"

-Bien esclavo no quiero que te vuelvas a poner de rodillas, te quiero de ¡PIE!.

Camino y golpeo al Irken en la espalda desnuda una y otra vez sin piedad no tocando el pak, las heridas de su espalda tambien se abrieron asiéndolas sangra por ese largo látigo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.

-¡NO TE OIGO ESCLAVO!.

Lo golpeo mas fuerte en la espalda.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Si… Ama…Zim… no… se… pondra de rodillas... amenos que su Ama lo pida...

La femina lo vio a los ojos saboreando la sangre que quedo de su espalda en ese largo y negro látigo. Zim la vio con expresión de dolor y lujuria, ver a Tak lamiendo ese largo látigo negro solo lo hizo recordar algo.

Tak arrojo lejos el látigo y se abrazo a Zim, le encanto esa expresión que tenia, le robo un beso desesperada en los labios. Zim rodio su cintura con sus manos que a un llevaban grilletes y cadenas, le correspondió el beso más desesperado completamente deseoso de esa excitante hembra, deseando que pasara lo de otra vez.

Tak lo abrazo sintiendo sus guantes húmedos por la sangre que Zim tenía en su espalda por sus heridas recién abiertas, lo besaba cada vez más profundo quería asflixiarlo dejandolo sin aire por habre dado tantos gritos.

El ojos rubis le correspondía a como podía en serio necesitaba aire, pero no rompería el beso, no lo aria su deseo por esa hembra era más fuerte que todo, a un más fuerte que el dolor de sangra por la espalda, pecho, y cuello. Tak rompió el beso mordiéndole los labios de una manera brusca asiéndolo sangra, luego los lamio despacio.

Zim mantuvo sus ojos rojos abiertos para ver que Tak lo veía fijamente con sus bellos ojos morados mientras le seguía lamiendo los labios. Ella subió sus manos enguantadas despacio por la espalda de Zim y arededor del pak hasta llegar a sus antenas, primero solo las roso con sus dedos luego las tomo, a un lamiendole los labios y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Tak comenzó acariciarle las cicatrizadas antenas. Zim seguía rodiandola de la cintura con sus manos que a un llevaban grilletes y cadenas, al sentir la caricia en sus antenas comenzó a sonrojarse y ronronear era tan excitante mas que la otra vez, ahora Tak acariciaba ambas antenas con sus manos enguantadas y chupaba los labios de su esclavo.

La ojos morados sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse de nuevo por esos ronroneos, ver a Zim sonrojado solo le decía que estaba completamente dominado eso la excitaba mas. Zim no pudo evitar serrar los ojos para disfrutar más las carisias de esas manos enguantadas, humedecidas por sus propia sangre.

Tak se soltó del Irken, el se preocupo que la tortura oh juego haya terminado tan rápido. Abrió los ojos y se aterro a no ver a su Ama Tak frente a el. Pero se calmo a sentir que ella lo abrazaba por la espalda acariciaba sus desnudos y ensangrentados estomago y pecho con esas enguantadas manos que se humedecían mas de su sangre.

Tak sentía su uniforme húmedo por que la sangre de la espalda de ojos rubis comenzaba a mancharla, le susurro a su esclavo mientras seguía acariciando su lastimado y desnudo estomago y pecho.

-Sabes esclavo tu sangre sabe tan bien a pesar que eres un Tarado. Sabes delicioso.

La temperatura de Zim se elevo por completo por lo que su Ama le dijo y la forma como se lo susurro cerca de su cuello respirándole por su hombro lo hizo sentir tan bien. Habrá sido un cumplido de su Ama?, claro que si. Si le dejo claro que el siendo su simple esclavo era delicioso.

La de misticos ojos le quito el collar de puas, comenzó a lamer la sangre de su cuello mientras subía sus manos buscando de nuevo las antenas de Zim, cuando las encontró volvió acariciarlas de arriba abajo de abajo arriba despacio, la femina se despego un poco de la espalda de Zim, el comenzó a ronronear sintiendo sus mejíllas arder pero sintió una sensación a un más placentera y un fuerte escalofrió, al sentir la lengua tipo serpiente de Tak lamiendo la sangre de sus heridas recién abiertas en su lastimada espalda.

Su Ama seguía acariciando ambas antenas mientras pasaba su larga lengua en cada una de esas heridas recién abiertas en esa lastimada espalda sintiendo su sangre hervir de deseo por ese macho Irken, ¡POR QUE ESA SANGRE Y ESA PIEL SABIA TAN BIEN! Quizás jamás lo admitiría pero también ella lo necesitaba para vivir. Esos ronroneos, esa sangre, esa piel, esa esencia, esos ojos suplicantes rojos que ardían de deseo. Siguo acariciando esas antenas y lamiendolas, a la vez dándole pequeñas mordiditas en los hombros a su esclavo. Mientras el decía con dificulta entre ronroneos.

-Zim... ama... a... su... Ama...

Tak dejo de acariciarles las antenas para arrancarle a Zim el pantalón de un solo jalón, tan fuerte que hizo volar hasta sus botas. Zim la vio sonriendo con lujuria el juego oh tortura había subido de nivel.

La de mirada altanera lo vio de arriba a abajo lamiéndose los labios involuntariamente al recordar algo, contemplando a su esclavo en completa desnudes, extendió sus brazos viendo a Zim.

-Bien esclavo hagamos las cosas parejas, te ordeno que pongas tus manos atrás en tu espalda y que me quites la ropa solo usando tus labios entendiste, oh eres tan idiota que no?.

Zim puso rápido sus manos en su espalda y con sus ojos rojos brillando con profundo deseo dijo.

-Si Ama, Zim entendió. Zim desea quitarle toda la ropa a su Ama.

Tak sonrió con altanería, su esclavo estaba muy sumiso ante ella, ya había perdido todo su estúpido Orgullo de antes.

-Empieza, esclavo.

Zim mantuvo sus manos con los grilletes y cadenas en su espalda, camino con dificulta porque también llevaba en los pies, se acerco a ella acercando sus labios a la larga y pegada blusa morada del uniforme de la ojos morados, comenzó a intentar quitársela solo con los labios pero no podía.

-Zim esclavo eres tan inútil.

El mensionado logro quitarsela después de varios intentos, sintió esa suave piel rosar la lastimada suya, bajo la mirada y vio algo que llamo su atención. La otra vez no lo había visto bien por la oscuridad de aquella casa en ruinas donde fue secuestrado, vio el pecho de Tak era saltado en dos formas circulares, estaban muy duros por la excitación, ese cuerpo de hembra Irken era demasiado diferente a el suyo.

Lamio uno de esos pecho con su lengua tipo serpiente, sintió esa piel tan suave con un sabor único, le dio una pequeña mordidita a la punta de ese pecho, lo que hizo a Tak dar un involuntario pujido, eso le agrado a Zim hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho lo lamio despacio y le dio pequeñas mordiditas hasta llegar a la punta.

Tak daba leves pujidos sonrojándose y serrando los ojos para disfrutar más esa sensación tan placentera de esa húmeda boca lamiendo y mordiendo sus pechos. que sensación tan increíbles eran esas ni ser una invasora oficial se compararía a esa sensación tan excitante.

-Aah... Zim... aaah... ens... ucia... te... mis.. aah... guantes... aaah... lim... pialos... aaaa...

Zim intento entender esas palabras dichas con dificulta entre leves pujidos "Zim ensuciaste mis guantes límpialos" se alejo de esos pechos para ver a su Ama, ella le puso sus guantes frente a su rostro.

Zim empezó a lamer esos guantes que estaban sucios llenos de su propia sangre probardola de nuevo, era raro pero su Ama tenía razón su sangre sabia tan bien ahora entendía por que Tak lo lastimaba asiéndolo sangrar para disfrutar ese sabor tan delicioso, le quito los guantes a su Ama solo usando los labios ya había logrado aserlo rápido. Tak lo miraba complacida.

-Te ayudare, esclavo

La femina se quito las botas, iba quitándose ese pegado pantalón, cuando su esclavo la vio con ojos suplicantes.

-Por favor Ama, Zim quiere terminar de quitarle la ropa a su Ama.

Tak miro que Zim a un tenía sus manos con grilletes y cadenas en su espalda, lo que le demostraba que seguía sus ordenes.

-Bien hazlo, esclavo.

Zim paso su larga lengua en el estomago plano de ella adoraba el sabor de esa piel, puso sus labios en ese pantalón pegado, comenzó a intentar deslizarlo inclinándose despacio hasta que lo bajo por completo, Tak lo ayudo a quitárselo.

Ahora los dos estaban completamente desnudos aserción de los guantes de Zim, pero no se los quitaría no marcaria esa perfecta y bella piel con la garras de sus manos. Tak lo vio sonriendo con maldad tenía una nueva idea.

-Ahora esclavo quiero que me pongas cómoda y que dejes tus labios y manos explorar el cuerpo de tu Ama, si logras complacerme solo con ello tu Ama te premiara.

Los ojos de Zim brillaron como nunca, ya había olvidado el dolor de ese largo látigo negro lastimando su cuerpo y ese doloroso collar de puas en su cuello. Tomo con cuidado a su Ama y la cargo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y su enloquecedor olor su deseo por ella aumentaba, coloco con cuidado a Tak en el sofá de la sala, y se deleito viendo esa exquisita imagen de femina desnuda acostada en ese sofá, jamás se la imagino en el. La ojos morados le sonrió con malicia y altanería al ver lo atontado e hipnotizado que tenía a su esclavo contemplando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Esclavo apresúrate.

Zim se subió con cuidado a el sofá y arecosto su cuerpo sobre el de Tak, beso sus labios despacio. Ella tomo el rostro de ese ojos rubis con una de sus manos que mostraba sus garras, con ellas le aruño una mejílla de forma brusca rompiendo el beso.

-Esclavo solo quiero dejarte algo bien claro tú no puedes dejarles marcas a tu Ama solo ella a ti, solo yo tengo derecho a lastimarte, ¡ENTENDITE!.

El afirmo con la cabeza obediente. Tak aruño su herido cuello asiéndolo sangra mas. Zim sentía su cuello y rostro sangrando a mas no poder pero lo sentía tan placenteramente enfermizo, que importaba si tenía a Tak desnuda debajo de su cuerpo en ese sofá que por primera vez lo sentía tan cómodo.

La ojos misticos comenzó a besar la mejílla del rostro de su sumiso esclavo y chupaba la que sangraba. Zim comenzó a deslizar sus manos enguantadas en los duros pechos de su Ama, los acariciaba despacio a un con sus guantes sentía su suavidad. Tak lamia el cuello sangrante del que una vez fue su enemigo y comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza susionandolo dejándole una marca, Zim tomo las antenas de Tak y le susurro con voz ronca inclinándose mas a el cuello de ella.

-Ama, Zim puede deleitarse con sus antenas, por favor.

Tak serró los ojos sintiendo que la parte debajo de su vientre comenzó a ponerse muy húmeda por habré oído a su esclavo hablando en ese tono tan censual, y teniendo la satisfacción que aun siendo Zim el que estaba arriba de ella en ese momento seguía siento el, el doblegado pidiéndole permiso de todo.

-Si esclavo puedes a serlo. No olvides debes complacerme solo usando tus labios y manos, y si estoy complacida con ello prometo premiarte.

Zim la vio lamiéndose los labios involuntariamente, tomo ambas antenas de la femina acariciándolas lentamente. Tak no contuvo sus ronroneos estando ella a el mando dejo que fluyeran, sintió sus mejíllas arder de sonrojadas. Zim la vio enloquecido su Ama se miraba mas deseable sonrojada y ronroneando sin contenerse.

El Irken lamio una de las antenas de ella y acaricio mas la otra, puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su Ama, Tak ronroneaba mas era demasiado placer junto que metió sus filosas garras en el pecho de Zim asiéndolo sangra más que antes. Zim sintió placentero ese dolor y metió una de esas delicadas antenas en su boca susionandola mientras acariciaba mas la otra.

Tak estaba enloquecida ronroneando mas y retrosiendose de placer bajo el cuerpo de Zim, metía mas sus filosas garras en ese lastimado y sangrante pecho, sentía cada vez mas húmeda la parte bajo su vientre. Zim sentía que aquella presión en su entrepierna volvía a despertar como la otra vez. Soltó rápido la antena y saco la otra de su boca, había algo que quería hacer pero no sabía cómo.

Tak mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando las sensación y quería averiguar si Zim no era tan Tarado como parecia para descubrí como a serla sentir completamente complacida sin saber más que lo de la otra vez. Zim tocaba cada centímetro de esa suave piel, mientras la besaba, lamiendo y susionando una que otra parte.

Hasta que llego a esa parte de bajo del vientre de Tak estaba tan húmeda. Tak se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo cada vez más elevada la temperatura de su cuerpo y aumento a sentir la respiración del Tarado de Zim cerca de su entrada bajo su vientre, su temperatura se aumento tanto que no pudo evitar abrir sus piernas por completo.

Zim vio esa parte del cuerpo de femina, la otra vez no había podido analizarla en la oscuridad de aquella casa en ruinas, observo esa parte del cuerpo del cuerpo de esa hembra muy concentrado esa extraña parte que no se parecia en nada a la suya, más bien parecia una entrada no un órgano mas bien una parte partida, pero algo que le llamaba la atención era que se miraba tan húmeda si ese liquido venia de su Ama que sabor tendría?.

Tak se molesto y tomo las antenas de Zim introduciendo sus garras con cólera, el grito con dolor sus antenas eran muy sensibles y se habían comenzado a cicatrizar ahora sus heridas se habían abierto, dolía tanto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.

-¡ESCLAVO QUE RAYOS HACES, SOLO VIENDOME!, ¡HAZ ALGO YA!.

Zim se mordió los labios para no gritar, dolía demasiado esas garras en sus antenas, pero debía complacer a su Ama ahora, pero como? No se le ocurría nada solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, deslizo una de sus manos enguantadas rosando esa parte acariciándola.

Tak sintió un escalofrió placentero eso se sentía bien. Zim metió uno de sus dedos enguantados en esa parte bajo el vientre ese vientre, ella dio un leve pujido. El introdujo su dedo una y otra vez le había gustado esa sensación de introducise en una parte tan húmeda de su Ama escuchando sus pujidos, a la vez comenzaba a sentir que la presión en su entrepierna aumentaba.

Introdujo los tres dedos de una de sus manos enguantadas en esa húmeda parte una y otra vez cada vez más profundo, asiendo que los pujidos de Tak aumentaran, y ambos se sonrojaran mas. Zim saco sus dedos y se inclino uniendo sus labios con esa húmeda parte que le había parecido mas que un órgano una boca, probo ese liquido caliente que nacía en esa parte sabia exquisito para el, introdujo su lengua tipo serpiente dentro de ella.

Tak introdujo mas sus filosas garras en las antenas de su esclavo aferrándose a ellas, mientras pujaba mas sintiendo sus mejíllas arder por la sensación de la lengua de su esclavo entrando en su entrada bajo su vientre y chupándola con sus lastimados labios, y a la vez susionandola mas, la estaba enloqueciendo, sintiendo que explotaría como era posible que se sintiera así a causa de los labios de su esclavo.

Zim comenzó acariciar las piernas de su Ama mientras succionaba mas esa parte que se humedecía mas y mas, el Irken sintió su entrepierna mas presionada sintiendo que ese algo había despertado y estaba muy duro. Tak metió sus garras mas en las antenas de Zim mientras sentía que una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo y se descargaba en esa parte bajo su vientre, el ojos rubis sintió que una gran parte de ese liquido caliente se descargaba en su boca.

-Aaahh... ZIM...

Dijo en un suspiro al sentir esa electrizada saliendo de ella, viniéndose en la boca de su esclavo, el trago todo ese liquido caliente que sabia tan bien. Zim se aparto despacio de esa parte y subió hasta llegar a el rostro de su Ama, ella le soltó las antenas.

-Ama, Zim hizo sentir complacida a su Ama?.

La Irken lo vio de forma altanera, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Algo... no tanto. Pero me siento generosa y tal vez te premie, déjame pensarlo.

Lo empujo a el suelo con fuerzas, el callo bruscamente golpeándose en aumento. Tak se arrojo sobre el poniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Zim y sintió que algo duro la rosaba, lo vio a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro que decía maldad y lujuria juntas.

-Si te premiare esclavo. Pero prefiero que las cosas siempre sean asi, tu abajo de tu Ama y tu señora arriba.

Zim solo le sonrió de forma desequilibrada sintiéndose placenteramente sometido ante su todo que era Tak. Ella ya se había cansado de juegos así que bajo rápido buscando ese organo duro que la rosaba, cuando lo encontró lo vio mordiéndose un labio, ese organo extraño largo y grueso estaba de nuevo ante su rostro y algo le decía que estaba deseoso de ella.

Lo tomo y se lo metió rápido a su boca deseosa de volver aprobar aquel extraño liquido que sabia mejor que la sangre de Zim, lo susiono rápido siendo muy brusca con el.

El ojos rubis se retorcía debajo de Tak por lo brusca que era con su parte mas sensible, jadiaba por esa sensación de dolor y placer.

-Aaaahhm Tak... aaahh...

Decía entre jadeos. La Irken lo succionaba y saboreaba siendo más brusca quería ese liquido ahora, necesitaba probarlo ya, movía su cabeza asia atrás y asia adelante succionandolo mas brusca adoraba oír esos jadeos de su esclavo que decía dolor y placer junto.

Zim sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y salir con fuerzas dentro de la boca de su Ama. Ella trago todo ese delicioso liquido, y saco el órgano de su boca, lamio los restros de ese sabroso extacis blanco y espeso. Tak subió arescostandose en el cuerpo de Zim, viendo su rostro sonrojado y cansado.

-No esclavo. No te canses que falta lo mejor.

Tomo una de las lastimadas y sagradas antenas de Zim, la metió en su boca y lamio la sangre. El cerró sus ojos disfrutando la sensación de su antena siendo succionada, comenzó a ronronear.

-Tak... aaahhh... Zim... ama... a... su... Ama... ooh...

Dijo entre ronroneos. Tak se sentía mas excitada escuchar a Zim diciéndole Ama entre ronroneos era demasiado, saco la antena de su esclavo y metió la otra en su boca acariciándola con su lengua tipo serpiente.

Zim ronroneaba mas, le gustaba estar sometido bajo el cuerpo de su Ama, seria por eso o por la acaricia con esa larga lengua en su antena que la presión en su entrepierna volvió despertando aquel algo de nuevo.

Tak sintió que volvia a ser rosada asi que saco la antena de su boca, sintiendo que ya era hora, abrió sus piernas acomodándose por las caderas de Zim, intentado penetra ese organo en la entrada bajo su vientre pero el se adelanto moviendo sus caderas penetrándola bruscamente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Ya entendiste, ¡MALDITO ESCLAVO!.

Zim movio mas fuertemente sus caderas envistiéndola mas fuerte y profundo, Tak metió sus garras en el pecho de Zim mientras pujaba más bien gritaba por las fuertes envestidas.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!, ¡ESCLAVO! ¡AAAAAAAHHH!, ¡ASI, ASI, MAS FUERTE, AAAAHHH!.

-Aaahh... ¡AMA!... oooh...

Para Zim erá a un más placentero escuchar los gritos de placer de Tak causados por el, que sus pujidos. La envistió mas brusco sintiendo su pecho sangra de nuevo por esas filosas garras enterándose en su heridas recién abiertas, la envistió mas violento quería oír mas gritos de placer por parte de su Ama.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡ZIM! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.

Tak tambien movía sus caderas muy rápido a el mismo tiempo que chocaba con las salvajes envestidas de su esclavo, Zim aumentaba las envestidas sentir que cada vez entraba mas en el cuerpo de su Ama sintiendo que esa parte bajo su vientre se humedecía mas, y esas garras asiéndolo sangra aferrándose a el, lo estaba asiendo perder el control.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!, ¡ZIM!¡ESO, AAAAAAHHHHH, ES, AAAAAAAAAAHHHH, TODO, AAAAAAHHHH, QUE INUTIL!.

Le dio una fuerte bofetada a Zim en la mejílla que lo había aruñado, eso lo hizo sentirse mas enloquecido olvidando el dolor y que su mejílla sangraba. Tomo las dos antenas de su Ama acariciándolas, mientras la envestía mas rápido y violento que antes sin piedad alguna.

Tak daba fuertes gritos de placer por esas salvajes envestidas, y a la vez ronroneaba por esas carisias en sus antenas, movió mas rápido sus caderas no dejaría que Zim le ganara.

-Tak.. oooh... Ta...

La ojos morados tomo una de las antenas de Zim y la mordió fuertemente asiéndola sangra. El dio un fuerte grito más que de dolor de puro placer, ahora cualquier dolor causado por Tak le parecería excitantemente-placertero.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡TAK!.

La mensionada movía mas sus caderas, Zim la envestía más profundo y brusco, Tak sentía que otra descarga venia saliendo de su cuerpo, metió mas sus garras en el lastimado pecho y en la antena que tomaba con su otra mano, Zim la envistió más salvaje sintiendo que la presión en su entrepierna aumentando necesitando liberarse.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡ZIM TE AMO!,¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Zim abrió sus ojos como platos al oír eso, aumento las envestidas chocando con las caderas de Tak, acaricio mas sus delicadas antenas. Ella gritaba y a la vez ronroneaba mas enloquecida muerta de placer introduciendo mas sus garras en ese pecho sangrante y esa antena destrozada de su esclavo.

Mientras sentía una enorme electrizada salir de su cuerpo, Zim dio una ultima y violenta envestida sintiendo que toda la electricidad de su cuerpo se descargaba dentro de Tak viniéndose a la misma vez que ella.

Fue un orgasmo fuerte que ambos volvieron a sentir a la misma vez. Tak callo cansada sobre Zim esta vez fue muy diferente a la primera, ahora parecia que su Tarado sabía bien lo que así. Zim la abrazo con sus manos enguantadas que a un llevaban los grilletes y cadenas susurrándole.

-Zim tambien te ama Tak. Mi Ama Tak.

Ella se quedo dormida profundamente sobre el pecho sangrante de Zim, su esclavo la dejo muy cansada. El Irken comenzó a quedarse dormido sin soltar a su Ama, sentía las heridas de su cuello, pecho, espalda, cara, arder. Estaba el doble de lastimado que antes, pero estaba feliz tenía en sus brazos todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y sobre todo vivir, tenía a su Ama Tak que ahora era su todo, paso de ser su obsesión a ser su Ama. El ojos rubis se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó vio que viajaba en una nave, aterrado de no ver a Tak giro su mirada a los lados.<p>

-¡TAK!, ¡DONDE ESTAS!, ¡TAK!.

La femina respondio iritada.

-¡CALLATE ZIM!, ¡CIEGO ESTOY AQUI ENFRENTE! Tarado.

Zim voltio a ver muy feliz que Tak piloteaba la nave era un crucero Voot construido a mano a simple vista. Zim vio que llevaba puesto otro uniforme uno no desgarrado, y el collar de puas que Tak le puso un momento, ya no tenia los grilletes y cadenas en su pies y manos, pero tenía marcas de ellos, voltio a ver que junto a el estaba la callada Uci de Tak vigilándolo.

-Tak que ase Zim en tu nave?.

-Zim eres un completo ¡IDIOTA! Que tengo que recordarte todo lo que paso? soy tu Ama y tu eres eso que los humanos llaman "Esclavo Sexual" es sexo sin sentimientos con humillación en la mayoria de los casos.

Zim la vio confundido.

-Como sabes eso de los humanos siendo Irken, Tak?.

La mensionada comenzo a explicarse.

-Vine ase una semana, investigue alguna manera divertida de torturar, y encontré la sexualidad. me llamo la atención por que provoca un apego emocional en la mayoría de los casos y puede provocar hasta la locura, de todo lo que investigue me llamo mas la atención el SADOMASOQUISMO torturas en ese ritual llamado sexo, como dolor mezclado con placer.

-Pero te fuiste mucho tiempo la otra vez que dejaste a Zim.

La ojos morados lo voltio a ver con enojo.

-¡TARADO ME FUY TRES DIAS!.

El ojos magentas la vio mas confundido.

-Tres días? Zim sentío siglos.

Zim voltio a ver a los lados.

-Y Gir?.

-Que tu Uci? Ah le dije que viniera con nosotros, y dijo que prefería quedarse con aquella humana gotica. Tu Uci te es muy fiel.

Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¡QUE GIR, QUE! Pero es mi Uci por qué no quiso venir con Zim-

-No te quejes Zim que hice mucho con traerte, y me siendo con maldito mareos, así que cállate ¡ESCLAVO!.

Zim sonrió con lujuria al oír esas palabra de los labios de su Ama, cerro sus ojos recordando cuando en pleno éxtasis le grito ¡TE AMO!.

No importaba si no lo volvía a decir, si lo estaba alejando de su misión, si lo lastimaba físicamente. estaba feliz como jamás por que siempre estaría con su Ama y señora complaciéndola en todo siendo su MALDITO ESCLAVO.

**(FIN)**

* * *

><p><strong>jajaja pobre ZIM si que pierde sangre XD bueno al menos es feliz con su AMA, la cual dijo que tenia malditos mareos eso solo significa que -u- ya saben SMEET.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado amantes del ZATR, espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos/leemos Lindos.**


End file.
